


He Runs

by silverraven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set late season three.</p>
    </blockquote>





	He Runs

**Author's Note:**

> Set late season three.

This is John’s favorite time of the day. The majority of the expedition asleep, the corridors empty for the most part. The silence growing the further away he gets from the main tower, until it’s just him.

Ronon joins him sometimes, taking up pace beside him. They don’t talk, they don’t need to, the quiet is comfortable.

Ronon doesn’t join him today.

He doesn’t know if that bothers him or not. He’s always been a solitary creature but there’s something about Ronon – about his _team_, that has John looking forward to seeing them, wanting to spend time with them.

John enters one of the outer hallways, darkened windows passing in his peripheral vision. Each room vacant, computers and consoles mute. The only sounds he hears is his own sneakers hitting the floor and the thumping of his elevated heartbeat. It soothes him, clears his mind of all thoughts. Here there are no Wraith, no Asurans, no dead comrades.

He keeps going, his body directing and not his brain. John’s done this so many times that he can do this with his eyes closed. He always ends up in the same place.

The east pier.

John doesn’t stop until he reaches the edge. It’s then he finally allows himself to rest, to catch his breath. It’s there, looking on as the first rays of gold peek out from the horizon that John prepares. He builds his defenses, in mind and body, for the upcoming day.

For whatever, good or bad, Pegasus will throw at him today.


End file.
